


Eclipse

by Snegnarek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegnarek/pseuds/Snegnarek
Summary: Жизнь тайной ученицы Дарта Вейдера изменилась странным и роковым образом в тот день, когда она встретила имперского пилота по имени Гален Марек.
Relationships: Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Это AU со сменой положения персонажей – что, если бы Джуно Эклипс была учеником Дарта Вейдера с позывным Блэкаут, а Гален Марек – имперским пилотом.
> 
> Повествование стартует с самого начала игры, и дойдет до финала первой части.  
> И поверьте, даже если описанные события покажутся вам знакомыми – вы вряд ли сможете предугадать задуманный мной финал.  
> В качестве канона текст в первую очередь опирается на новеллизацию – внимательный читатель, знакомый с первоисточником, сможет заметить в фанфике прямые оммажи к книге. Структура также взята из романа, однако, главы в фанфике не чередуются, как в нем, и все написаны от лица Джуно/Блэкаут.
> 
> Также в фанфике есть пара реверансов PSP-версии, которая существенно отличается сюжетом и набором миссий.
> 
> Фанфик в большей степени сосредоточен на взаимоотношениях персонажей, а не на экшне. Присутствуют длительные таймскипы.
> 
> Пожалуйста, оставляйте отзывы.  
> Желаю вам приятного прочтения.

Жизнь тайной ученицы Дарта Вейдера изменилась странным и роковым образом в тот день, когда она встретила имперского пилота по имени Гален Марек.

Она чувствовала, что теперь всё изменится, еще когда только прибыла на «Палач» после Каллоса. Учитель не прощал никаких сомнений, но в этот раз… он будто и не почувствовал её смятения?..

Блэкаут ждала наказания, но вместо этого получила дуэль. Они часто сражались, хоть сражением это обычно было сложно назвать — в начале ученичества, которое Блэкаут помнила уже крайне смутно, она едва выдерживала и пару ударов. Учитель выковал из неё оружие, закалив в боли и страданиях, и всё же, любое сражение с ним так и было обречено на поражение.

Она пробирается по техническим коридорам «Палача» в ангар, восстанавливая в своей памяти то, что произошло дальше. Ученица не знала, сколько длился бой, но в конце концов Владыка в который раз выбил оружие из её рук. Жар лезвия, от локтя до запястья, заставил молодую женщину рухнуть на колени.

Не поднимать взгляд. Урок, въевшийся в подкорку. Отражение алых бликов на зеркально-чистом полу. Гудение возле лица. Она закрывает глаза, смиряясь.

И голос. Тяжелое дыхание. Вибрация металла.

«Встань, моя ученица».

Блэкаут улыбается, осторожно перешагивая через кабели питания. И не может стереть с лица эту торжествующую улыбку — ликование в ней куда сильней, чем боль обожженного предплечья, очередной раны, что нанес ей Владыка. За все годы Учитель впервые назвал её так. Теперь она была кем-то большим, чем просто ситхский подмастерья.

Но титул — титул еще придется заслужить. Ситхов может быть только двое.

И это будет непросто.

А пока — Учитель нашел для неё новое испытание. Он внял её уговорам. Охота Блэкаут на нечистых на руку чиновников и коррумпированных политиков, перешедших дорогу Владыке, окончена. Ей дадут убить настоящего джедая.

До конца недели рыцарь-джедай Рам Кота, захвативший завод по производству СИД-истребителей над Нар-Шаддаа, будет мертв.

Коридор заканчивался тупиком. Блэкаут, в извечном навязчивом жесте, отбрасывает волосы с лица, проводит ладонью по стриженому светлому затылку, не глядя пробегается пальцами по кнопкам скрытой панели управления, открывая тайный проход. Персонал корабля и инженеры не должны её видеть, потому путь от мостика до этого ангара и пролегал в такой секретности. Переборка отъезжает в сторону. Покинув туннель и оказавшись, наконец, на свету, Блэкаут невольно бросает взгляд на свою обожженную руку. Она выкует Силу из этой боли. Потому что именно боль делала Блэкаут живой.

Но что если Владыка всё же разочарован случившимся на Каллосе, и сейчас отправляет её на смерть?..

Промелькнувшая перед лицом тень, сменившаяся ярко-синим пламенем, заставила ученицу выхватить клинок. Замешательство. Сомнения, чуть не помешавшие ей на Каллосе. 

Растерянность — вот её враг. Не фигура в джедайских одеяниях, удар которой она отразила верхним лезвием своего меча. А нижнее — вонзила прямо в грудь, стремительной змеёй кодаши бросившись вперед.

Она замерла над телом, опустив меч и сжимая обеими руками длинную рукоять. Всё было кончено, и клинки гасли, повинуясь её воле. Гасла и иллюзия — мужчина-джедай испарялся как дым, обнажая металлический остов.

— ПРОКСИ, — выдохнула Блэкаут, — Твои засады становятся всё более изощренными.

— Ох, госпожа, на надо меня утешать, — отмахнулся дроид, пытаясь встать. Его ноги разъехались, и Блэкаут всё же подхватила его под локоть, помогая подняться, — Этот бой длился всего две минуты и шестнадцать секунд. Это самый быстрый провал покушения за последние два года!..

— Нас ждет долгий перелет, я проведу тебе полную диагностику. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

— Благодарю, госпожа. Простите, что снова подвел вас. Обещаю, в конце концов я смогу исполнить свою основную программу и убить вас.

— Не сомневаюсь, — миролюбиво буркнула в ответ Блэкаут.

Этот дроид-нянька был подле Блэкаут почти столько же, сколько она себя помнила. Путь Темной стороны исключает любые привязанности, но ПРОКСИ принадлежал ей и был неплохим собеседником. Единственным собеседником. И хотя бы ради этого можно было терпеть то, что он пытался её убить. Всё время. Снова и снова.

Они обогнули контейнеры, приближаясь к «Блуждающей тени», транспортнику, что был в распоряжении Блэкаут. Непримечательный внешне корабль, оборудованный мощнейшим для своего размера двигателем и маскировочной системой. Один из редких подарков Учителя и одна из немногих вещей, которую Блэкаут по праву считала своей.

Когда корабль, наконец, открылся их взору, увиденное сначала заставило её остолбенеть, а после, позабыв о дроиде, решительно направиться к судну, вновь выхватывая меч. Но пока, впрочем, его не включая.

Возле корабля был чужак.

Чужак её возраста, короткостриженный, в комбинезоне имперского пилота. Он копался в «Тени» с паяльником в руке, сняв одну из панелей.

И Блэкаут не знала, что хуже — то, что тайный ангар Дарта Вейдера, не отмеченный ни на одной карте корабля, был обнаружен, или что незнакомец посмел трогать то, что принадлежит ей.

Как бы то ни было — он за это поплатится.

— Какого криффа ты делаешь с моим кораблем?!..

Незнакомый пилот отреагировал на её приближение и отложил инструмент, но в целом остался безразличен — стоя на рампе оглядывал девушку сверху вниз, не спеша отвечать на вопрос. Рукоять в её ладони вспыхнула алым лезвием. Всего одним. Много чести для такой мелкой сошки — быть убитым подобным оружием. Можно было бы обойтись и Силой. Но Блэкаут действительно была зла.

Парень бросил взгляд на клинок, в его глазах отразилось непонимание, но он постарался быстро вернуть своему лицу беспристрастное выражение. Читать его было до смешного легко.

— Ах, госпожа, — доковылявший до них ПРОКСИ вклинился с объяснением, — Я не успел вам сообщить. Это ваш новый пилот, капитан Гален Марек.

Пилот? Мужчина? — пронеслось удивленно-рассеянное в её голове. И сразу Блэкаут поправила себя — среди её пилотов и раньше были мужчины. Но не было людей.

По правде сказать — им с ПРОКСИ не нужен был пилот. Они оба отлично летали, да и вытаскивать хороших пилотов только для того, чтобы они выполняли функции астромеха, казалось Блэкаут неоправданным излишеством. Но у Учителя было иное мнение на этот счет. Он полагал, что его подмастерье не должна отвлекаться даже на такое пустяковое занятие, как управление кораблем.

Её жизнь должна быть полностью посвящена совершенствованию на пути Темной стороны Силы.

— Я откалибровал систему сенсоров, — наконец, соизволил отозваться парень на её вопрос, — Похоже, этим никто не занимался с тех пор, как корабль сошел со стапелей. Да, я ваш новый пилот. А ты — Блэкаут. Агент Дарта Вейдера.

Фамильярный тон резанул слух, но ученица понимала, что это было оправдано — она первая начала с ним так разговаривать. Плевать. Всё равно дольше двух вылетов он вряд ли протянет. Как и все остальные.

— Сворачивай ремонт, — произносит Блэкаут, гася меч и проходя на борт, — Мы вылетаем немедленно. Рассчитай прыжок до Й’Тауб.

Она сутулится, поплотней запахивает свой глубокий плащ, будто мерзнет, поднимает капюшон. Надеясь, что новый пилот не совсем глуп, и ему больше не требуются указания, вместо кокпита идет напрямую в комнату для медитации.

Там холодней, чем на всем остальном корабле, но она всё же разоблачается. Скидывает плащ, оставаясь в темных штанах и безрукавке, устраивается на полу, вновь зажигая меч и кладя его себе на колени, закрывает глаза. У неё есть время чтобы привести мысли в порядок. И может быть, узнать что-то больше о полученном задании. О Рам Коте. Свет меча так ярок, что обжигает даже сквозь закрытые веки. Блэкаут чувствует легкую вибрацию. Гудение двигателей. Отдаление Учителя. Они покидают «Палач».

Но Свет никогда не давал ей ответов.

Мысли — комок снежных мышей, расползаются по дальним уголкам разума и не желают собраться во что-то понятное и цельное. Блэкаут тихо шипит, беззвучно перебирая ругательства. У неё не было проблем с концентрацией. Никогда. Ну ладно, не никогда — но так давно, что она и не помнит. Что-то мешает ей сосредоточиться.

Не новый ли это пилот?.. Глупость. Она уже пересекалась с молодыми людьми своего возраста. На заданиях. Правда, жили они после этого не дольше двух минут.

Блэкаут с сожалением выключает меч.

— ПРОКСИ, зайди, — подносит она запястный комлинк к лицу.

Дроид не заставляет себя должно ждать. Справа от его центрального процессора всё еще зияет оплавленная дыра, и Блэкаут чувствует укол вины — она ведь обещала заняться им во время перелета.

Но сейчас её больше волновало другое.

— Что нам известно о новом пилоте?

Поверхность ПРОКСИ мерцает. Он преображается — крошечные голопроекторы на его теле выстраивают образ. Перед Блэкаут стоит нынешний пилот «Тени» с тревожными янтарными глазами, в неформально расстёгнутом комбинезоне. Иллюзия была бы почти идеальна… если бы не искры в области грудной клетки, что проскакивали время от времени.

— Обращаюсь к базе данных Имперского Флота… Капитан Гален Марек, — произносит ПРОКСИ, безошибочно копируя его голос, — Родился на Кашиике, окончил Имперскую флотскую Академию на Анаксисе. Дослужившись до звания капитана, стал одним из «черных пилотов» Владыки Вейдера…

— «Черных пилотов»? — Блэкаут нахмурилась, — Он командовал эскадрильей?

— Нет, — иллюзия покачала головой, — Он из пилотов-одиночек особого назначения. В его обязанности входило сопровождение высокопоставленных лиц и секретные поручения от самого Лорда Вейдера.

Её внезапно уколола ревность. Что это были за поручения, с которыми не могла справиться она? Или же они были слишком несущественными, чтобы поручать ей?..

— Последнее его задание, до назначения на «Блуждающую Тень», было на Рагне III…

— Я мог бы и сам рассказать, — раздался в дверном проеме идентичный голос. ПРОКСИ снял маскировку, вновь становясь собой. Блэкаут почувствовала, что Марек раздосадован тем, что его прошлое пристально изучают — хоть так проверяют буквально каждого имперского офицера. Не смотря на недовольство, парень всё так же старался не выражать свое личное отношение к чему-либо, — Тебе достаточно лишь приказать.

Пожалуй, его отстраненность Блэкаут даже нравилась. Она надеялась, от него не будет проблем.

— Прекрасно, — едко отозвалась ученица, поднимаясь на ноги и подбирая свой плащ, — Не терпится услышать, за какую провинность тебя к нам сослали. Но сначала — дело.

Приблизившись к двери, она увидела медпакет в его руке, и вскинула взгляд, не сумев скрыть в нем недоумение.

— Твоя рука, — кивнул Марек. Так вот зачем они пришел… — Нужна помощь?

Блэкаут покачала головой. Она уже успела позабыть о своей ране. Боль стала её частью. Ученица направилась в кокпит, обернувшись, позвала дроида:

— ПРОКСИ, ты сможешь поучаствовать в брифинге? Мне нужна информация о Рам Коте. После я займусь твоими системами.

— Генерал Рам Кота? Джедай-мятежник? — эхом отозвался Марек, идя следом, — Вы охотитесь на джедаев?

— Ты ведешь корабль, контролируешь его состояние и не задаешь лишних вопросов, — отрезала Блэкаут, добравшись до кабины и опускаясь в кресло второго пилота, — Ты слишком осведомлен. Что тебе известно?

— Ну, — он сел в другое кресло, задумчиво склонил голову набок, — Я поинтересовался, куда мы летим, и прослушал новости местной голосети. Мне известно только то, что там передавали.

Блэкаут кивнула приковылявшему ПРОКСИ. Что бы не ждало их в системе Й’Тауб — ей понадобится информация.

***

ПРОКСИ смог дать достаточно, чтобы сложить два и два. Да, Рам Кота был не обычным джедайским воякой — обычный бы при Приказе 66 не выжил, план Императора хоть изяществом не отличался, был эффективен. Кота отказался от использования клонов, а после Приказа залег на дно. На долгие, долгие годы. И возник сейчас.

Это определенно было ловушкой.

Марек полнотой добытой ПРОКСИ информации оказался недоволен, и остался в кабине, пытаясь отыскать в военных базах схему завода по производству СИД-истребителей, к которому они направлялись. Похоже, он твердо намеревался вести Блэкаут внутри станции.

Как же он облажался тогда, раз так сильно боится провалиться сейчас?..

Блэкаут же отправилась выполнять обещание, которое дала ПРОКСИ. В мастерской она частично отключила его системы, и перебирала внутренности дроида, иногда перебрасываясь с ним фразами. Он не любит быть отключенным полностью. Блэкаут не знала, осознают ли дроиды понятие смерти.

— Выход из гиперпространства через тридцать минут, — Марек зашел в мастерскую лично, чтобы сообщить об этом. Не воспользовался системой связи, которой был оборудован корабль.

— Что случилось на Рагне III? — спросила ученица, даже не обернувшись, продолжая сосредоточенно спаивать детали в грудине ПРОКСИ.

— Это приказ?.. — с явной надеждой на обратное переспросил парень. Вздохнул, — Восстание юзземов. Моей задачей была диверсия, которая бы деморализовала местных. Мой корабль разбился при приземлении. Я потерял оборудование, взрывчатку, припасы. Своего астромеха. Следующие две недели я добирался до ближайшей имперской базы. Меня эвакуировали.

— Ты выполнил задание?

— Да.

ПРОКСИ молчал, делая вид, что его тут нет, лишь переводя взгляд с хозяйки на пилота. Хоть ему, без сомнений, было что добавить. Неужели он так уважал желание Марека рассказать всё самому?..

Блэкаут нахмурилась, всё так же избегая смотреть в лицо капитану. Для Марека, может быть, было непонятно его назначение на "Тень". А может, он не придавал этому значения, в конце концов, в его обязанности и раньше входило сопровождение агентов. 

Но для Блэкаут сразу стало понятно всё.

То, что случилось на Каллосе… Кто бы мог подумать, её учитель не лишен чувства иронии...

— Как только будем на месте — подведи корабль как можно ближе к ангару, но не приземляйся. Я спрыгну. После этого жди дальнейших указаний. Я сообщу, где меня забрать, капитан.

— Гален, — вскользь поправил он, вновь скрываясь в кокпите.

Блэкаут проводила его взглядом, заканчивая с ремонтом и надевая привычные перчатки без пальцев.

Итак, после его слов не осталось сомнений — Лорд Вейдер испытывает её.

И испытание это — вовсе не будущий поединок с Рам Котой.


End file.
